Verdadero yo
by Kinpatsu Lilli
Summary: Un año después de todo lo sucedido con la clase Kurogumi Sumireko y Mahiru se vuelven a encontrar. Cierta heredera decide retomar su insistencia de formar amistad con la chica de doble personalidad. Pero... ¿será solo una simple amistad lo que las una?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo! Aquí os dejo mi primera aportación al fandom de Akuma no Riddle. También es el primer fic que publico, así que no esperéis mucho. xD**

**De momento esta historia es únicamente SumiBanba, pero seguramente acabe añadiendo alguna OTP más, aunque sea un simple cameo. Este capítulo es desde PoV de Hanabusa Sumireko, pero seguramente lo vaya alternando.**

**Disclamer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece. **

**PD: A lo mejor es muy obvio, pero por si acaso: Los diálogos son entre comillas, los pensamientos en cursiva y lo que haya entre paréntesis son simples aclaraciones.**

* * *

Un año después de la graduación de la clase Kurogumi cierta heredera se encontraba en Tokyo, cerrando algunos negocios secundarios en nombre de la Corporación Hanabusa.

"Señorita, ya tiene lista la limusina." Dijo uno de sus mayordomos con una reverencia, recibiéndola en la salida del edificio donde se celebraba la reunión después de que la chica se despidiera cordialmente de los otros hombres de negocios.

"Ara, justo a tiempo. ¿Cómo está mi agenda?"

"Su padre no le ha programado otra reunión hasta el martes, señorita." El hombre le abrió la puerta de salida y una vez fuera aligeró el paso para adelantarse y abrirle la puerta del largo vehículo. "Ahora mismo son las seis, así que tiene tiempo de sobras para asistir a la preparación de la cena, si lo desea."

"Me alegra oír eso." La chica entró en el vehículo no sin antes agradecerle al hombre el gesto con una sonrisa. Poco después de que le cerraran la puerta la limusina se puso en marcha y la jóven se dio el gusto de soltar un largo suspiro.

Desde hacía ya un par de meses Hanabusa Sumireko se encargaba de los pequeños negocios y tratos poco importantes de la empresa de su padre. Ella heredaría la empresa entera dentro de un par de años, así que su padre le propuso ese pequeño trabajo para que fuera aprendiendo como iban las cosas y así coger experiencia. Sumireko aceptó gustosa sin dudarlo ni un momento, en una parte para sentirse útil para la compañía y en otra para matar la gran cantidad de tiempo del que disponía entre sus clases de cocina.

La joven dirigió su mirada a la ventanilla más cercana a ella, inmersandose en sus pensamientos mientras admiraba el color aún azulado que poseía el cielo.

Su vida ahora se basaba en la pura monotonía: un poco de papeleo por la mañana, alguna que otra reunión con otros empresarios (los cuales se sorprendían al verla y aún más al negociar con ella debido a su edad) y por último sus clases de cocina. Estas últimas también eran diarias, pero debido a los negocios muchas veces se suspendían. Por suerte su profesor personal era también el chef de la mansión, así que si no podía asistir a una clase simplemente iba a verle cocinar para la familia más tarde mientras tomaba apuntes de todo lo que podía.

Nada de eso le disgustaba, al contrario, pero el simple hecho de hacer lo mismo cada día le tenía aburrida y algo desmotivada. Gracias a todos los tutores que había tenido en su infancia no tenía realmente la necesidad de ir a algún otro instituto y lo echaba de menos. Sí, echaba de menos estar en la clase Kurogumi. Pese a que se encontraba allí solo para llevar a cabo su misión y satisfacer así su deseo de ser la única reina realmente había disfrutado estar en una clase real, tener otras compañeras, deberes, festivales y todo lo demás.

Pero sin duda lo que más había disfrutado fue tener que compartir habitación con otra persona ya que por su situación social y económica nunca se había visto en este tipo de situaciones.

Aunque sabía perfectamente que su compañera también era una asesina no podía evitar sentir curiosidad por la chica. Esa curiosidad fue la que la empujó en un principio a querer tener más relación con la tímida joven e intentar entablar una amistad entre ellas. Por eso cada día la había invitado a tomar el té, aunque el día anterior la albina la hubiese rechazado. Esos tímidos rechazos no habían echado para atrás a Sumireko, al contrario, cada vez tenía más ganas de tener una buena relación con su compañera. Debido a eso la mayor no se rindió en ningún momento con ella.

_Hace ya un año que pasó todo. Me pregunto si Banba-san estará bien… _

Ya que no había podido rendirse con la albina un año atrás ahora se arrepentía de no poder comunicarse con ella y seguir intentándolo.

La chica soltó un largo suspiro, aún mirando por la ventanilla. _Sería fantástico si la pudiera ver una vez más…_

Un semaforo en rojo hizo detener a la limusina en una de las calles de la periferia de la enorme ciudad. Era bastante extraño que esto sucediera, así que cuando pasaba Sumireko observaba curiosa las sencillas calles de arriba a bajo, fascinada por los pequeños supermercados y tiendas que había en substitución a los enormes e imponentes edificios que adornaban las calles del centro.

Lo que llamó de verdad la atención de Sumireko fue una melena plateada recogida en una cola de caballo que salía de uno de los supermercados. _¿Esa no es...?_ La ojiazul se acercó más a la ventanilla, insegura de si lo que acababa de ver era lo que creía que era.

La dueña de la melena giró en dirección a la limusina y empezó a andar, revelando así sus ojos morados y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su cara. El corazón de Sumireko dio un vuelco al ver de nuevo a su compañera. No se lo podía acabar de creer, ¿el destino que tan cruel había sido con ella varios años atrás ahora le sonreía?

Decidió no darle más vueltas y aprovechar esa oportunidad que se le había dado.

"¡Roger!" Dijo llamando la atención de su chófer. "¿Podemos parar aquí un segundo?"

"Eh… Es un poco importuno, señorita, pero haré lo que pueda" Dando marcha atrás al vehículo lo acercó a la acera.

Cuando el vehículo volvió a estar parado Sumireko bajó sin esperar a que su mayordomo bajara a abrirle la puerta y fue hacia la chica, que ya había girado la esquina, a paso ligero.

"¡Banba-san!"

Cuando la chica escuchó su nombre se quedó paralizada por unos segundos, algo asustada. Poco a poco logró girarse hacía la dueña de la voz, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente al reconocerla y protegiéndose por la sorpresa con la bolsa del supermecado. "Ha-Ha… ¿Hanabusa-san?"

La nombrada paró al estar cerca de ella, con su habitual porte elegante. "Ara, ¿te he asustado? Mis más sinceras disculpas." Acompañó sus palabras con una pequeña reverencia. "No he podido evitarlo, después de tanto tiempo me ha resultado muy curioso verte por Tokyo."

"¿Eh? ¡N-No! No te disculpes… E-Está bien" Algo más calmada apartó la bolsa de su cara. Inspiró lentamente para serenarse un poco del shock inicial antes de volver a hablar. "Es que… Ahora vivo aquí."

Pese al obvio nerviosismo de la menor se podía apreciar notablemente un ligero cambio en su comportamiento, estaba algo menos nerviosa de lo que solía estar un año atrás y eso a Sumireko le pareció una muy buena señal. "Ara? ¿Así que también vives en la capital? ¡Que agradable coincidencia! Bueno, a decir verdad mi residencia principal se encuentra en las afueras…"

De repente el mayordomo salió de su asiento de copiloto y se acercó a las dos chicas. "Señorita, discúlpeme por interrumpir su conversación, pero me temo que no podemos seguir aparcados aquí mucho más tiempo. Estamos bloqueando gran parte de la vía."

Sumireko asintió, ligeramente molesta por la interrupción. "Entendido, en seguida voy" El hombre entendió el mensaje y volvió al vehículo. Cuando Sumireko apartó la mirada de él para posarla de nuevo sobre Mahiru vió que esta estaba más tensa que antes. "Banba-san… ¿Te encuentras bien?"

La albina asintió rapidamente, relajándose un poco al ver que el desconocido ya no estaba. "Sí… Lo siento…"

"Si tú lo dices… En fin, parece ser que he de partir… ¡Oh! Banba-san, ¿quieres que te lleve a tu casa?" Sonriente señaló con la mano la limusina aparcada en el borde de la acera. "No es ningún problema para nosotros."

"N-No… Gracias…" Al ver que la sonrisa de la mayor desaparecía añadió rápidamente. "Esto… Cuando he dicho que vivía aquí…" Mahiru se giró un poco, dejando ver un pequeño bloque de pisos que había en la calle siguiente. "Era literalmente…"

La chica con el pelo de color pastel observó detenidamente el edificio, grabando cada centímetro de este en su memoria inconscientemente. "Ya veo…" Volvió a posar la mirada en la albina, acompañando esta vez sus palabras con una sonrisa. Una sonrisa no tan natural y sincera como las demás, sino con un apreciable toque de decepción bastante impropio de la heredera. "Entonces supongo que este es el adiós…"

"Su-Supongo…" Mahiru se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. "E-Esto… Un placer verte otra vez, Ha-… Hanabusa-san" La albina, para sorpresa de Sumireko, acabó la frase mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Sumireko tardó un par de segundos en contestar, estaba demasiado ocupada admirando esa pequeña sonrisa la cual acabó reciprocando con una de sus usuales. "Lo mismo mismo digo."

Después de otro silencio vio a su anterior compañera darse la vuelta y empezar a andar.

Y fue entonces cuando algo en su interior se estremeció.

_¿Después de todo la voy a dejar marchar tan fácilmente?_

Agitó la cabeza. No, no podía hacerlo. No podía dejar las cosas así. Después de un año sin estar en contacto aún no se había rendido del todo con ella.

"¡Banba-san!" Estaba decidida, no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Este era su último intento.

La nombrada se giró algo sorprendida al ver a la heredera acercarse de nuevo. "Se que es un poco repentino, pero, ¿te apetecería venir a tomar el té este sábado? Después de tanto tiempo podríamos ponernos al día, ¿no crees?"

Como era de esperarse la albina no respondió instantáneamente, sino que dirigió la mirada hacia sus pies y empezó a juguetear con las asas de la bolsa.

Sumireko conocía de sobras ese patrón. Bajar la mirada, menearse nerviosamente, rechazar la invitación y salir corriendo después de pedir perdón. La heredera empezó a desesperarse esperando, ya por costumbre, al tercer paso.

_Definitivamente acabo de gastar mi última oportunidad… ¿En qué estaba pensando? Era bastante obvia cual iba a ser la respuesta… _

Después de otro largo silencio la mayor decidió ser la primera en hablar. "Perdona, Banba-san…" _Al fin y al cabo retirar lo dicho será menos doloroso que otro rechazo, ¿no? _"Seguramente estés ocupada, ha sido demasiado súbito por mi parte. Olvídalo." Quitándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano se dio la vuelta.

Cuando dio el primer paso hacia la limusina oyó una voz detrás de ella. "¡N-No!" Sumireko se volvió hacia la albina para encontrarse que ahora sus ojos violeta miraban hacia los suyos con determinación.

"Yo… Quiero ir-Digo…" Mahiru inspiró y expiró para serenarse otra vez antes de continuar. "E-Estaré encantada de ir, Hanabusa-san… El s-sábado es perfecto…" De nuevo acompañó esas última palabras con una sonrisa, pero esta era mayor que la que había adornado su pálida cara momentos atrás.

Sumireko tardó un momento en reaccionar, no podía acabar de procesar lo que acababa de pasar. Segundo atrás estaba segurísima de que Mahiru estaba rechazando su invitación y resulta que estaba totalmente equivocada.

"¿En… serio?" La menor contestó asintiendo con la cabeza y solo ese pequeño gesto hizo que Sumireko volviera a mostrar una de sus sonrisas cálidas. "¡Eso es estupendo!" En su voz se notaba la emoción que la aceptación de Mahiru le acababa de proporcionar. "Entonces, ¿te va bien si te vienen a recoger el sábado a las siete?"

Tímidamente y dudando un poco Mahiru asintió de nuevo, aumentando así la emoción de Sumireko.

"¡Perfecto! Y no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que te sientas como en casa." Iba a decir algo más pero se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que su mayordomo salía del vehículo por segunda vez. "Ahora sí que he de irme. Hasta el sábado Banba-san" Sin perder la sonrisa ni un segundo hizo una pequeña reverencia de despedida.

Empezó a andar hacia la limusina, el mayordomo percatándose de ello volvió hacia la parte trasera para abrirle la puerta. "¿Crees que será posible encargarles dulces a Pierre Hermé para el sábado?"

"Señorita, ya sabe que esa pastelería tiene mucha demanda… El plazo mínimo en el que se les puede encargar algo son cuatro días…" La heredera no contestó, simplemente adoptó una mirada fría y seria. "Pero veré que puedo hacer…" Esta vez la chica contestó asintiendo ligeramente como muestra de agradecimiento. "¿Vamos a tener invitados?"

Sumireko volvió a sonreír y antes de entrar al vehículo contestó: "Tendremos una invitada de honor"

* * *

**A/N: Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo.**

**Seguramente más tarde publique este fic en inglés, ya que tengo algunos conocidos dentro del fandom que no hablan español, pero no cambiaré nada.**

**Os animo a que dejéis reviews. Soy bastante nueva en esto de escribir, así que acepto toda clase de criticas y/o sugerencias.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

** - Lilli**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ¡Hola de nuevo! Sé que prometí actualizar pronto, pero no me ha sido posible. ****Más que nada por problemas de inspiración. **

**Escribí el capitulo tres en un día, pero no era capaz de pensar en nada bueno para este. Soy especial, lo sé. Amadme.**

**A partir de aquí podéis dejar de leerme (si es que lo estáis haciendo), voy a hacer aclaraciones muy tontas sobre este capítulo. Pero vamos, que si os aburrís adelante, leed: A partir de la segunda regleta empieza la narración de Banba. Supongo que queda claro que cuando es de día narra Mahiru y cuando es de noche Shinya. Realmente he añadido esa parte ahora porque si no el capitulo quedaba muy corto y tampoco me ha parecido un mal momento para explicar el "pasado" de Banba. Quizá se os haga un poco pesado, pero os aseguro que lo acabaré compensando a lo largo del fic.**

******Disclamer: Akuma no Riddle no me pertenece. De momento.**

**********PD: Es obvio, lo sé, peeeero: Los diálogos son entre comillas, los pensamientos en cursiva y lo que haya entre paréntesis son simples aclaraciones. El texto en cursiva y entre comillas es la conversación interna entre Mahiru y Shinya.**

* * *

"_¡Woah! ¡Esta casa es imensa! Se nota que esa mujer vive aquí…"_

_"__E-Es realmente bonita…"_

_"__Eh, Mahiru, calmate, ¿vale? Estás temblando. Otra vez."_

_"__Es que…"_ Miró de reojo al hombre, un mayordomo, que la guiaba por dentro de la mansión.

_"V__amos, no va hacerte nada. Trabaja aquí. Y si no ya volveré y le destrozaré la cara a martillazos."_

_"__Eso y-ya lo sé, pero…"_

_"__Si tan asustada estás, ¿para que diantres aceptaste la invitación?"_

_"__P-Porque… Hanabusa-san… Siempre me invitaba en Myojo y n-nunca acepté… Así que… Quería compensárselo…"_

_"__¿Yendo a tomar el té? Que estupidez…"_

_"__Tú fuiste una vez…"_

_"__¡Porque pensé que no la volveríamos a ver nunca más!"_

_"__Dijiste que te gustó…"_

_"Argh, vale, no estuvo mal, ¿contenta?"_

"Banba-sama" Escuchar repentinamente la voz del mayordomo le hizo dar un pequeño bote hacia atrás. "Espere aquí, por favor. Voy a anunciar su llegada a la Ojou-sama"

"D-De acuerdo" El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió tras un par de puertas de madera perfectamente cuidadas.

_"__¡Calmate de una vez!"_

_"__P-Pero Shinya…"_

_"__No te dejes intimidar por el dinero, ya sabes que Sumireko no es… ese tipo de persona. O al menos no lo parecía en Myojo…"_

_"__Y-Ya…"_

_"__Si pasa algo estoy aquí, ¿vale?"_

_"__Vale…"_

Las puertas que estaban en frente de ella se abrieron de par en par. "Banba-sama, la Ojou-sama la está esperando" Dijo el hombre con otra reverencia.

Mahiru asintió antes de entrar en la sala. Inspiro y expiró lentamente pero realmente no logró tranquilizarse un poco hasta que el hombre no abandonó la habitación cerrando sus puertas tras de si.

La sala en si no era tan grande como uno podía sospechar por sus puertas. La decoración, aunque lujosa, era bastante sencilla. Lo único que realmente destacaba era la mesa, parecida a la que Sumireko había traído a su habitación un año atrás, situada en el centro junto a cuatro sillas acolchadas. Las ventanas ocupaban la pared entera y a través de ellas se tenía una perfecta vista de los jardines. Realmente parecía como si la única función de esa habitación fuera tomar el té.

"Buenas tardes, Banba-san." Saludó la chica de pelo pastel desde una de las sillas. "Por favor, toma asiento." Señalo la silla opuesta a ella con una sonrisa.

Mahiru asintió, apartó dicha silla y se sentó en ella. "B-Buenas tardes..."

"Lamento no haber podido ir personalmente a recogerte..." Su sonrisa se suavizó y adoptó un toque triste. "Desgraciadamente me ha surgido un contratiempo esta mañana y se ha alargado más de lo que creía…"

"E-Está bien... Igualmente me han traído en li-limusina... no hacía falta, p-pero gracias..." Mahiru dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa, incapaz de aguantar el contacto visual por mucho tiempo. "S-Si estabas ocupada... l-lo podríamos haber aplazado... ¡N-No hubiera tenido ningún problema!"

"De eso nada." La heredera se puso seria. "Un Hanabusa jamás le hace eso a un invitado, y menos a uno tan importante como tú, Banba-san."

La albina apartó sus orbes violeta de la mesa para posarlos sobre la anfitriona. "¿I-Importante...?"

"Así es." Como era de esperar una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Sumireko. "Me alegró mucho que al fin aceptaras tomar el té conmigo. Por eso me he tomado la libertad de usar una mezcla especial para la ocasión." Posó una mano sobre su taza. "Espero que sea de tu agrado."

La menor se fijó entonces en la taza que tenía en frente. Dudando un poco la cogió y la llevó a sus labios, dando un pequeño sorbo.

"Está... d-delicioso" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de darle otro sorbo y volver a dejar la taza en la mesa.

"Me alegro" Dijo Sumireko junto a una ligera carcajada antes de dalre un sorbo a su taza. "Sientete libre de coger tantos dulces como quieras."

"Gracias..." Cogió un pastelito y le dió un tímido mordisco.

Y durante unos momentos reinó el silencio.

"Um... Tu casa... es preciosa" Sorprendentemente fue Mahiru quien intentó romper el hielo.

"Ara, gracias" Sumireko apartó la taza de sus labios para mostrar su sonrisa. "Aunque no es nada del otro mundo. El jardín la hace parecer más de lo que es."

Mahiru dirigió la mirada hacia el ventanal, siguiendo con la mirada cada camino que había entre los arbustos perfectamente adornado con flores. Todo el paisaje estaba bañado por los primeros rayos dorados del atardecer. Esa vista la relajó.

"No me había dado cuenta al llegar... de lo bonito que es..."

Sumireko imitó a su invitada, perdiéndose por unos segundos en el ya tan conocido paisaje. "Aunque disponemos de un buen equipo de jardineros yo misma me encargo del cuidado de las flores." Alzó un poco la cabeza orgullosa antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Mahiru. "¿Te gusta?"

La albina asintió sonriente. "Incluso a Shinya le gusta"

"Ara? ¿Shinya-san está aquí?" La mayor revisó la hora en el enorme reloj colgado en la pared contraria al ventanal. "De hecho… ¿No suele aparecer a estas horas?"

"Sí… P-Pero no..." Volvió la mirada a su ex compañera. "A-Aparece a veces... Menos que antes… Pero está…" Le dio otro pequeño sorbo al té. "Hoy no aparecerá… Dijo que… que ella ya aceptó una vez y que esta m-me la dejaba… disfrutar a mi."

"Ya veo…"

Más que la respuesta en si lo que llamó la atención de Sumireko es que Mahiru, la misma que un año atrás temblaba solo al ser llamada y no era capaz de acabar una oración de cinco palabras, estuviese manteniendo una conversación casi sin problemas. Ya se percató de un pequeño cambio al encontrarla de nuevo, pero tal y como estaba actuando en ese momento se lo confirmaba…

"Verdaderamente han cambiado muchas cosas solo en un año…" Después de dejar escapar sus pensamientos en voz alta volvió a acercar la taza a sus labios.

"Ya lo c-creo." La albina sonrió para si misma y empezó a juguetear algo nerviosa con su taza semi vacía. "Um… ¿C-Cómo ha ido este año para ti, Ha-… Hanabusa-san? Si no t-te molesta la pregunta, c-claro…"

"Por supuesto que no." Soltó una pequeña carcajada. "Pues… provechosamente bien, a decir verdad." Le dio otro sorbo a su té y se dispuso a explicarle a su expectante invitada la situación en la que se encontraba desde hacía un par de meses. Las clases de cocina, las reuniones y todo el papeleo juntamente con el motivo por el cual se veía involucrada en esos dos últimos.

Mahiru estaba sorprendida, realmente no se había dado cuenta del prestigio que tenía la ojiazul hasta ese momento. "Hanabusa-san es realmente… una persona importante…"

"¿Importante? Mh… Yo no diría eso, Banba-san. Al menos no de momento…" La heredera soltó un largo suspiro. "En fin… Ya que he respondido a tu pregunta es justo que tú también lo hagas, ¿verdad?" Apoyó la barbilla en el dorso de sus manos. "¿Cómo te ha ido a ti desde Myojo, Banba-san?"

"P-Pues…"

* * *

No sé muy bien qué pasó…

Tenía la cabeza de Ichinose a pocos centímetros de mi mazo…

Un solo movimiento y ¡BAM! hecho. Misión cumplida, la reliquia de Mahiru ya tendría un significado especial.

Pero entonces apareció una luz…

La luz…

Creí oír la voz de la pelirosa tetuda… ¿Fue cosa suya?

La luz…

No podía oírla bien.

La luz…

Ni ver.

La luz…

Ni pensar con claridad.

La luz…

Esa luz…

Era tan horrible como la de aquella vez…

Esa maldita luz…

Algo, más bien alguien, me elevó del suelo.

Aún había luz…

Noté lo que parecía ser una patada en mis costillas.

Pero la luz seguía ahí…

Fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para mandarme volar hacia algo duro.

Por suerte fue algo tan duro que cuando mi cabeza aterrizó sobre ello hizo que la luz se apagara.

**Lunes**

**(Noche)**

Me desperté al oír un par de pitidos. "¿Qué diablos…?" Miré a mi izquierda y vi un montón de cacharros junto a un montón de cables y tubos. Intenté apagarlos de un golpe, pero algo me detuvo. Bajé la mirada hacia mis brazos y vi que algunos de esos cables y tubos estaban conectados a mi. "¡¿Qué es esto?!"

"Oh, te has despertado en buen momento." Dirigí la mirada hacia el tipo que estaba a la izquierda de la cama. Llevaba una bata blanca, unos papeles y era aparentemente viejo. "Empezábamos a preocuparnos de que no depertases, pero veo que te hemos subestimado señorita…" El viejo miró los papeles. "Banba"

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde diantres estoy? ¡¿Y Ichinose?! ¡¿He perdido?!"

"Cálmate. Estás en el Hospital Aiiku de Tokyo. Te trajeron aquí desde la Academia Myojo con una contusión muy, muy fea y sin ningún detalle hace un par de días." Se sacó algo del bolsillo, una especie de linterna. "¿Recuerdas algo?" Cogiéndome la cara me apuntó la luz a un ojo.

La luz…

"¡A-Aparta eso!" Empujé al viejo con fuerza. "¡No me toques!"

"¡Ugh!" El hombre reculó y alzo un poco las manos. "Culpa mía, culpa mía. Aún estás algo confusa, debí haber avisado…" Se volvió a alisar la bata mientras carraspeaba. "Estás fuerte, ¿eh? Eso es bueno, sí señor…" Sacó un boli y empezó a apuntar algo.

"…¿Me estás vacilando?" Intenté levantarme pero al hacerlo un dolor agudo se clavó en mi cabeza. Me llevé las manos a la frente, intentando pararlo en vano y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que tenía media cabeza vendada.

"¡Cuidado, mujer!" Oí como se volvía a acercar. "Como ya esperábamos no tienes nada realmente grave. Por suerte el golpe que te diste en la cabeza no fue en una zona mortal ni peligrosa. Pero a pesar de todo fue un golpe fuerte, tendrás algunos dolores de cabeza durante un par de días."

"Ugh… ¿Y no puedes… pararlo con medicamentos… o algo así?"

"Algo así… Debes descansar. Estarás por aquí…" El hombre releyó los papeles y miró hacia el techo, pensativo. "Nada, una semana como mucho."

"…Genial"

**Martes**

**(Día)**

La verdad es que no se estaba tan mal…

Bueno, quitando el punzante dolor que atacaba mi cabeza cada cierto lapso de tiempo.

Pero no había nadie más en la habitación.

Solo Shinya y yo.

Aunque cuando el dolor aparecía no era capaz de oír a Shinya.

Y eso me asustaba.

Porque pensaba que acabaría desapareciendo.

Y entonces la soledad ya no me parecía tan agradable.

Si no aterradora...

**Miércoles**

**(Día)**

A veces algunas enfermeras entraban y salían.

Cuando me despertaba toqueteaban las máquinas y me hacían algunas preguntas las cuales, por suerte, podía responder con una sola palabra.

Me quitaron todos los cables y tubos del cuerpo salvo el suero, diciendo que como ya estaba despierta estaba fuera de peligro.

Luego volvían a aparecer para traerme la comida. Me pedían que descansara y se iban prometiendo que no volverían hasta la cena para no molestar.

Se lo agradecí asintiendo levemente.

Nunca me ha gustado hablar con gente nueva. Siempre me he sentido incómoda cerca de los demás.

Excepto con Shinya.

Sé que ella me protegerá pase lo que pase.

Solo oír su voz en mi mente me hace sentir segura.

En paz.

Y por suerte tenía el resto del día para disfrutar de esa paz.

O eso creía…

Por la tarde trasladaron a una mujer a la otra cama que había en la habitación.

El doctor del primer día se disculpó conmigo. Dijo que no había muchas habitaciones disponibles y que como me iría en unos días la mía era la mejor opción.

Asentí otra vez. Ni le miré a la cara.

No podía.

Había tanta gente en la habitación que empezaba a agobiarme.

Entró otra enfermera.

Demasiada gente.

Sabía que no debía levantarme, no era bueno para mi recuperación.

Mucha gente extraña a mi alrededor.

Y yo no podía apartarme.

Me empezaba a faltar el aire.

Me tumbé y me oculté debajo de la manta.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, centrándome en las palabras tranquilizantes de Shinya.

**(Noche)**

Me despertó una de las enfermeras para que me comiera esos cachos de plástico sin sal a lo que llamaban cena.

Se llevó la bandeja cuando acabé y se despidió con una sonrisa falsa. No le dirigí la palabra en ningún momento, por su culpa Mahiru se había asustado unas horas atrás.

Solté un largo suspiro y apoyé mi aún dolorida cabeza sobre la cama, la cual estaba inclinada desde la cena para poder sentarme cómodamente en ella.

Bueno, eso de "cómodamente" se lo habían sacado de la manga esas solteronas amargadas que trabajaban aquí, porque el suelo parecía ser mucho más blando que la cama en la que me habían metido.

"La comida de aquí no es precisamente exquisita, ¿eh?" Ahí va, por un momento me había olvidado de mi nueva compañera de habitación.

La miré de reojo. Tenía la cabeza vendada, igual que yo, y el brazo derecho escayolado. Por la cantidad de canas y arrugas deduje que tenía unos sesenta. Otra vieja, vamos.

"Por favor, podría chupar la pared y seguro que sería más agradable." Sonreí burlona. ¿Por qué no mantener una conversación? Total, no tenía nada mejor que hacer…

Rió un poco. "Mi nombre es Tanaka Saihou. Quería presentarme nada más llegar, pero parecías estar… durmiendo y no quería molestarte más de lo que ya he hecho."

Me acomodé para encararla y me señalé con el pulgar. "Banba Shinya. La que has visto antes intentando esconderse mientras temblaba era Mahiru."

"¿Perdón?" La vieja frunció el ceño. "¿Mahiru? ¿Antes? …¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Lo entenderás por la mañana, abuela. Aunque no esperes que se presente..." Me rasqué la nuca. "No es muy buena con los extraños…"

**Jueves**

**(Día)**

Cuando ambas estábamos despiertas simplemente preguntó:

"Mahiru-chan…¿verdad?"

Asentí rápidamente, nerviosa. Mis movimientos fueron tan bruscos que esperaba que volviera a aparecer el ya tan conocido dolor agudo, pero en vez de ello simplemente noté un hormigueo y un ligero mareo. No pude evitar sonreír un poco.

Creo que Tanaka-san no llegó a entender del todo lo de Shinya y yo.

Pero tras varios intentos de empezar una conversación lo que sí que entendió fue que no me gustaba mucho hablar, que prefería el silencio y la tranquilidad.

Lo respetó.

Y yo se lo agradecí mentalmente.

Dejó de parecerme incómoda la idea de tener que compartir la habitación.

De hecho, la compañía de Tanaka-san me resultaba agradable.

Me recordaba a alguien.

No sé a quién…

Pero por algún motivo me sentía algo nostálgica.

**(Noche)**

"¡Jaque mate!"

"Shinya-chan, estamos jugando al Póker…" Soltó una carcajada.

"¿Póker?" Miré las cartas que tenía en las manos. "¿Y... he ganado ya?"

"No, querida. Acabamos de empezar."

"Pues me rindo" Tiré las cartas al centro de la cama y dejé colgar mis piernas por el borde de esta. Llevaba una hora sentada de piernas cruzadas en los pies de la cama de la abuela y se me habían dormido.

"Ara, ara…"

Algo en mi se estremeció al escuchar esas dos cortas palabras. La sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de mi como lo hizo con Mahiru.

¿Por qué? Es una expresión bastante normal…

"¿Tan pronto?" Empezó a guardar sus cartas. "La juventud de hoy en día no tenéis paciencia…"

Volví a mi cama.

No me gustó ese sentimiento.

Me hizo sentir vacía.

Y débil.

"¿Vas a dormir ya?" Preguntó la abuela algo sorprendida desde su cama.

No le respondí, simplemente me tapé rápidamente con las sábanas.

Intenté desviar mi mente de todo eso.

Incluso ignoré las preguntas de Mahiru.

Lo único que puede distraerme en una situación así son los patos.

Malditos patos, ¿qué es lo que tienen…?

Hay algo en ellos que me tranquliza…

Patitos de goma...

Patitos con martillos…

**Viernes**

** (Día)**

Después de desayunar me acerqué a la cama de Tanaka-san.

"Um…"

La mujer bajó la revista que estaba leyendo y sonrío un poco al verme. "Oh, Mahiru-chan… Buenos días."

"B-Buenos… días… E-Esto… Tanaka-san…"

Frunció levemente el ceño. "¿Puedo ayudarte en algo, cielo?"

"Sobre… anoche… P-Perdón por… por Shinya…"

"¿Perdón por qué?"

"P-Por como se c-comportó… Um… Fue a-algo maleducada…"

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, me asusté un poco cuando lo oír. "No te preocupes por ello, sé que estaba cansada."

"No… N-No fue por… por eso…" Interpreté su silencio como una señal para continuar. "V-Verá… Usted nos r-recuerda a a-algo… a alguien… pero no sabemos muy bien a quién y-y… y eso f-frustró a S-Shinya…"

"Ara, ara… Veo que no era la única, pues…"

Parpadeé un par de veces, confusa. "¿Eh?"

Tanaka-san se movió hacía un lado de la cama y dio unas palmaditas al espacio que había quedado vacío, indicándome que me sentara. Eso hice.

"Esto a lo mejor te resulta un poco raro, pero… tú me recuerdas a mi hija…" Mostró una pequeña sonrisa. En ella se notaba un toque de tristeza.

La miré algo confusa.

Al ver que no contestaba continuó hablando. "Era algo tímida y callada."

Entendí perfectamente qué significaba el hecho de que hablara en pasado. No quise hacer preguntas. Desvíe la mirada hacia mis manos, incapaz de aguantarla durante mucho tiempo en sus ojos.

"Y al igual que su padre tenía una hermosa cabellera albina, casi plateada." Note una mano acariciando mi flequillo.

Me aparté rápidamente, no la había visto venir y me asustó.

Pero al volver a levantar la vista y ver la mirada triste de Tanaka-san acerqué de nuevo la cabeza.

No me gustó demasiado el hecho de que alguien estuviese tocándome, pero al ver como Tanaka-san volvía a sonreír me di cuenta de que valió la pena.

Esa sonrisa me relajó.

Pese a que su dentadura no era perfecta tenía una sonrisa realmente hermosa.

Y entonces el sentimiento de nostalgia volvió.

¿Por qué?

No lo entiendía.

Solo era una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa llena de calidez.

No era la primera vez que una simple sonrisa conseguía hacerme sentir sentimientos positivos.

¿Cuándo fue...?

Una simple sonrisa.

¿De quién era…?

Una sonrisa hermosa.

¿Por qué no lograba recordarlo?

Una sonrisa…

Había un vacío en mis recuerdos, ¿por qué solo podía recordar con claridad una horripilante luz?

Hermosa…

"Hanabusa-san…" Murmuré.

"¿Querida?"

"¡Ha-Hanabusa-san!" Repetí sonriente.

La nostalgia seguía ahí, pero era eclipsada por un sentimiento de alivio.

Había conseguido recordarla.

A la dueña de esa hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Es la persona a la que te recuerdo, cielo?"

Asentí rápidamente, pero esta vez no era por nervios, si no por alegría.

"Ya veo… ¿También era una persona importante para ti?"

No supe contestar a eso.

¿Lo fue?

"S-Supongo…" No sé si me estaba contestando a mi o a Tanaka-san.

**(Noche)**

"Maldita sea, no hay nada que hacer aquí… ¡Y el baño aquí es horrible! ¡Más que la comida! ¡Y eso es casi imposible!" Me quejé mientras rodaba por la cama. "Menos mal que me voy en un par de días…"

La abuela estaba en su cama leyendo algo, como siempre. Me miró y sonrió. "Te envidio, Shinya-chan. A mi aún me queda un mes o así, eso dijo el doctor."

"¿Un mes? ¡Vaya tortura!" Me levanté y me tomé la libertad de acomodarme en los pies de su cama. "Aunque no me extraña, estás en una edad donde el cuerpo ya no responde como antes, ¿eh?" Sonreí mostrando la dentadura.

La abuela solo rió, como hacía con todos mis comentarios burlones. "Y que lo digas…"

"Y… ¿cómo te hiciste eso? ¿Te resbalaste en la cocina o algo así?"

"Algo así… Fue en el trabajo."

"¡Jáj! ¿Tú trabajas? ¿No tendrías que estar jubilada?"

"¡Oye! ¡No soy tan vieja!" Cerro el libro y lo golpeo contra su falda, intentando parecer molesta aunque sabía perfectamente que no lo estaba. "Aún me faltan años para jubilarme, ¿sabes?"

"¿A sí? ¿Cuántos?"

"…¡Eso no importa! ¡Siempre se puede trabajar si se tiene salud!"

"Pues tú de eso vas un poco mal, abuela."

"Lo sé, querida…" Miró a su brazo escayolado y soltó un largo suspiro. "Realmente ha sido un mal momento para romperme el brazo…"

"¿Por qué? ¿Problemas en el negocio?" Oí a Mahiru quejarse de que estaba siendo demasiado brusca. La ignoré.

"No… Del todo… Es complicado, no quiero aburrirte con mi vida."

"Llevo aburrida tres horas, no lo vas a empeorar."

Inspiró lentamente. "Está bien… Verás, trabajo cosiendo. De hecho, soy dueña de una pequeña sastrería de aquí, Tokyo. Bueno... A decir verdad era de mi marido, yo solo trabajaba allí." Sonrió un poco, supongo que al recordar algo. "Pero falleció hace poco y me la dejó a mi. Por desgracia también me dejó un montón de deudas pendientes…" Suspiró. "El negocio va bien, considerando la poca gente que va a las sastrerías actualmente. De hecho tengo tantos pedidos que tengo algunos atrasados. Pero no va lo suficientemente bien como para que pueda pagar todas las deudas yo sola…"

Pasó la mano por la escayola. Parecía que no hubiese acabado de hablar, así que no la interrumpí.

"En un mes me pueden llegar a embargar la sastrería…Esto solo lo ha empeorado todo." Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y al abrirlos los dirigió hacia mi. "Oh, perdona cielo, aún no he respondido a tu pregunta. Me hice daño al intentar coger unas telas del almacén. Estaban en el estante más alto de una vieja estantería. Esta se rompió, yo caí al suelo y me cayó todo encima."

Se formó un tenso silencio.

No sabía muy bien qué decir, así que lo único que hice fue reirme a carcajadas.

"No tienes mucha suerte, ¿eh? ¡Estás bien jodida, abuela!" Quizá fui un poco cruel… Nah.

La abuela solo sonrió. "Razón no te falta…"

**Sábado**

**(Día)**

Estuve pensando en lo que Tanaka-san le contó a Shinya.

Coser… A mi me gusta coser…

Pero me aterra la gente nueva.

Aunque según Tanaka-san tampoco es que haya relacionarse con mucha gente.

Quizá eso fuera una buena oportunidad para abrirme al mundo…

Quizá la pudiera ayudar…

Tanaka-san parece buena persona…

Tampoco es que tuviese a dónde ir.

¿A otro instituto?

Imposible, mucha gente.

Y no tenía dinero.

Ahora que pensaba en ello me di cuenta de que no tenía dinero para nada.

No tenía dinero para comer.

Y mucho menos para un techo.

Ayudando a Tanaka-san también podría conseguir algo de dinero, ¿verdad?

Aunque sea un poco…

Armándome de valor me levanté de la cama con mis pensamientos ya en orden y me acerqué a la suya. Eso fue suficiente para llamar su atención.

Le conté lo que había estado pensando.

Mostró una sonrisa triste. "Mahiru-chan… Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Pero no puedo pedirte eso. Al fin y al cabo sigo siendo una desconocida, y eso es mucho trabajo."

"¡E-Está bien! Me g-gusta… ¡Me gusta m-mucho coser!" Quería convencerla porque cada vez que pensaba en ello la idea me parecía más atractiva.

"Pero aún así-" No acabó la frase, la interrumpí.

"Es… es solo u-un mes, ¿n-no? No es t-tanto… A-Además, tampoco e-es que t-tuviera a dónde ir…"

Frunció el ceño. "¿Y tu familia?"

"S-Shinya… Shinya es mi familia." Respondí simplemente.

No dijo nada más durante unos minutos.

No entendí por qué Tanaka-san volvía a parecer triste después de mi respuesta…

Me pidió que me acercara y cuando lo hice me abrazo con su brazo bueno.

**Domingo**

**(Día)**

Me hicieron las últimas pruebas, para comprobar que realmente me había recuperado del todo. Las pasé. No me extrañó, hacía días que ya no me dolía la cabeza. Me quitaron al fin las vendas.

Las mismas enfermeras que nos traían la comida todos los días me dieron el uniforme y la pequeña maleta con los que había llegado a Myojo.

Sonreían.

Pero como en los días anteriores su sonrisa no era genuina.

No era para nada hermosa.

Entré en el baño. Me duché, me puse mi viejo uniforme y me até el pelo en una cola de caballo, como solía hacer.

Al salir del baño me encontré a Tanaka-san de pie en medio de la habitación.

Sonreía.

Y como todas sus sonrisas...

...era hermosa.

Como las de _ella_…

"Es la hora, ¿verdad?"

Asentí lentamente mientras me acercaba a ella.

"En ese caso…" Me dio dos pares de llaves y una nota. "Aquí tienes las llaves de la sastrería, las de casa y sus direcciones."

Miré confusa a Tanaka-san. "¿C-Casa?"

"Así es. No tienes donde quedarte, ¿verdad?"

"N-No, p-pero no puedo aceptarlo… E-Eso es pedir d-demasiado…"

"La que me está haciendo el favor aquí eres tú, querida. ¿Recuerdas? No puedo dejar que duermas en la calle."

"P-Pero…"

"Vale, míralo de esta manera: Necesito que alguien me cuide las plantas. ¿Te importaría echarles un ojo hasta que vuelva?" Me guiñó un ojo. No lo entendí.

"Um… Claro… E-Entonces vale… ¡P-Pero me mudaré cuando Tanaka-san s-salga del hospital!"

"No tengas prisa, para mi no eres una molestia."

Miré al suelo, debía marcharme ya. "Tanaka-san… Muchas gracias por tod-" Me interrumpí cuando noté un brazo rodearme los hombros con delicadeza.

"Eso lo debería decir yo, cielo."

No me aparté.

"Por favor, cuídate mucho. No te sobre esfuerces, no es tu obligación."

No dije nada.

No sabía que hacer.

¿Qué se supone que debes hacer cuando alguien te abraza?

No sé cómo, pero acabé correspondiendo al abrazo después de unos segundos.

No recuerdaba haber abrazado a alguien antes.

Fue algo cálido y agradable.

Como sus sonrisas.

Por algún motivo me pregunté si abrazarla a _ella_ sería igual…

Nos despedimos. Le prometí que la visitaría todos los fines de semana.

Y al fin, después de estar una semana encerrada allí, salí del hospital.

**Un mes después**

He de admitir que al principio fue difícil relacionarme con los clientes.

Fue muy difícil.

De hecho durante la primera semana mantuve la sastrería cerrada y adelanté todos los encargos atrasados.

Fue fácil.

Porque coser era la parte fácil.

Hablar con la gente era lo difícil.

Muy difícil.

Se lo conté a Tanaka-san cuando la fui a visitar. Le pareció buena idea que no hubiese abierto. Me planteé que quizás podría mantenerla cerrada hasta que ella volviera.

Así sería más fácil.

Pero la voz de Shinya me lo recordó.

¿Cómo pretendía ver la grandeza de este mundo si me encerraba constantemente?

En la segunda semana abrí la sastrería.

Me costó, pero conseguí apuntar y devolver los pedidos.

Parecían contentos con mi trabajo.

Nunca les miré directamente a la cara por más de tres segundos en una conversación.

Pero siempre dejaban propina.

E incluso algunos volvieron.

Así transcurrieron las otras dos semanas.

En el último fin de semana antes de que le dieran el alta Tanaka-san me convenció para que me quedara parte del dinero ganado.

No era mucho, pero con él pude alquilar el piso en el que vivo actualmente. Por suerte no está muy lejos de la sastrería.

Es algo pequeño, pero a Shinya y a mi nos basta.

Abandoné la casa de Tanaka-san dos días antes de que volviera del hospital.

Lo más extraño es que nunca llegué a ver ninguna planta…

Era de **noche** cuando volví a ver a la abuela.

Como siempre Mahiru se había quedado trabajando hasta tarde y me tocaba a mi recogerlo todo. Estaba apunto de cerrar las puertas con llave cuando oí su voz.

"Buenas noches, Shinya-san. Vaya… ¿Vengo en mal momento?"

Me giré hacia ella, sonriendo. "¡Buenas, abuela! Casi no te reconozco sin la bata." Reí un poco, pero la abuela realmente se veía algo diferente sin la cabeza vendada. Aunque el brazo derecho seguía teniendo la escayola.

Ella también rió.

Me alegró volver a escuchar su risa.

"Llegas en un muy buen momento." Abrí las puertas. "Tengo que enseñarte algo." Encendí la luz, le indiqué que entrara y no le dije nada más.

Cuando ambas entramos ella miró a su alrededor. Yo observé su cara esperando alguna reacción.

Sonreía… mientras lloraba. ¿Se emocionó?

¡Já! ¡Normal!

Me costó lo mío cambiar todos esos muebles viejos y podridos por unos nuevos. No había mucho presupuesto, así que los tuve que hacer yo con algunas maderas que "encontré" en una obra cercana. Pero me aseguré de que fueran resistentes, para que la pobre mujer no se hiciera daño otra vez. Mahiru compró algo de pintura y los pintó para embellecerlos. O algo así, realmente no la estaba escuchando.

Pasamos algunas noches en vela para acabarlos antes de que volviese, pero creo que valió la pena.

"¿C-Cómo lo has…?" Seguía llorando, costaba un poco entenderla.

"A Mahiru se le dan bien las cursilerías tipo coser, cocinar y esas cosas aburridas… Yo en cambio soy buena con el martillo."

Creo que se rió un poco.

"G-Gra…" Se acercó a mi y me abrazó. "¡Mu-Muchísimas g-gracias!"

"Abuela, ¡te pareces a Mahiru!" Reí a carcajadas y la abracé de vuelta. "De nada, mujer."

Siguió llorando de alegría y dándonos las gracias cuando vio el trabajo de Mahiru con sus pedidos.

Y no paró hasta que salimos de la tienda y al fin cerré la puerta con llave.

Volvió a abrazarme cuando nos despedimos definitivamente.

O eso pensaba.

Iba a marcharme, pero su voz me detuvo.

"Shinya-chan" Volví a girarme. "Habéis hecho un estupendo trabajo y a mi aún me falta un poco para poder volver a abrir por mi cuenta..." Señaló su brazo derecho. "Así que estaba pensando… ¿Os interesaría a Mahiru-chan y a ti un puesto fijo en mi sastrería?"

Lo pensé por un momento.

"Hmp. Ya veremos, pero no te lo aseguro… Ha sido bastante aburrido no poder destrozar nada." Mostré la dentadura con una sonrisa. "Ja nee~" Me despedí con un gesto de la mano y me fui.

* * *

"¿Banba-san? ¿Ocurre algo?"

La voz de Sumireko hizo que Mahiru volviera a la realidad. No se había dado cuenta de que, haciendo memoria, llevaba callada un buen rato.

"E-Estoy bien…" Ni que aún no había respondido a la pregunta de la chica. "Esto… a-acepté un trabajo en una sastrería u-un mes después de i-irme de Myojo. Y… y eso he e-estado haciendo desde entonces."

"¿Una sastrería?" Sumireko ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. "¡Oh! Ahora que lo dices recuerdo que hiciste un estupendo trabajo con los trajes para la obra de Romeo y Julieta."

"Gracias, p-pero no eran para t-tanto…" Mahiru clavó la mirada en su taza, algo avergonzada.

"Sí que lo eran. El vestido que hiciste para mi era realmente precioso."

"No… E-Es como lo que has d-dicho antes de esta c-casa… Um… Como Hanabusa-san es p-preciosa hacía ver el v-vestido mejor de lo que era."

Mahiru no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que volvió a levantar la mirada y se encontró a su ex compañera sorprendida.

Se puso nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

_"__Cálmate, eso era un cumplido, ¿no? No es nada malo…"_

_"__P-Pero…"_

"Ara, gracias." Contestó al fin la mayor con una sonrisa.

Eso alivió a Mahiru. De hecho, se tomó la libertad de admirar su sonrisa una vez más.

Porque verdaderamente Hanabusa Sumireko tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

* * *

**A/N: No, realmente no tengo ni idea si en Japón hay sastrerías. Pero en casi todos los fics que he leído ponen a Banba de camarera y, pese a que creo que es una idea que puede dar mucho juego y que es básicamente adorable, no quería usar esa idea otra vez. Así que he aprovechado el capitulo del manga en el que Mahiru está haciendo los trajes y Sumireko dice "Ara, eres sorprendentemente buena cosiendo." para poner a la niña a coser.**

**Lo que sí que sé es que realmente existe el Hospital Aiiku de Tokyo. Como dato.**

**Oh, y "Saihou" literalmente significa "coser" en japonés. ¡Originalidad a mi!**

**En fin... ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! La verdad es que animan mucho a una. ^3^****  
**

**Seguramente me haya liado con alguna conjugación cuando narra Banba, me pasó mientras lo escribía y no estoy segura de haberlo corregido bien.**

**Como ya he dicho antes ya tengo el tercer capítulo casi a punto, pero no lo subiré pronto porque seguramente cambie cosas para que cuadre la historia.**

**Pero vamos, creo que en una semana (como mucho) lo tenéis. Espero.**

******De nuevo os animo a que dejéis reviews. Recordad que acepto toda clase de crítica y/o sugerencia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**- Lilli**


End file.
